


#My Boyfriend Does My makeup

by Jenseyeshining



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseyeshining/pseuds/Jenseyeshining





	#My Boyfriend Does My makeup

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [#My Boyfriend Does My Makeup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089722) by [thanhbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanhbear/pseuds/thanhbear). 



“准备好了？”伯贤朝艺兴微微一笑。  
                    
艺兴知道他可能并不想听到真相。环状灯光开了有一会儿了。伯贤坐在沙发上，面前的咖啡桌上铺满了他的化妆工具和材料。遥控器放在手边，随时准备录制。对艺兴来说，在这个时间点发表他的想法已经太晚了。  
   
承诺就是承诺，他必须遵守。艺兴点点头，站在镜头之外远远地朝伯贤比了个赞。  
   
“四…三…二…哈喽各位！这里是把BB放进BB霜的边伯贤！”  
   
艺兴已经习惯伯贤在倒数和正式开拍时反差的模样，就像某人砰地敲下琴键，将一段旋律跳到弗西蒂西摩。与伯贤有关的一切——他的嗓音，他的活力——在开始拍摄后便立刻处在很高的水平上。  
   
他希望进行录制时伯贤的自信能分他一些。  
   
当伯贤朝他摆手，他滑进屏幕范围，就像他们讲好的那样坐在沙发上。他朝摄影机鞠了一躬并挥手致意，“你们好。我是张艺兴。”  
   
他的双手仍在动作，可大脑已经完全宕机。他的眼睛漂到天花板上，仿佛那里写着他的介绍。“嗯。大家好。我是张艺兴，”他重复道，但这次用的是汉语，他想着至少应该对自己频道的粉丝表示敬意。  
   
“别想太多。我们还得编辑——好吧是我还得编辑，但别担心，好啵？”伯贤将手放在艺兴膝上，这个动作把艺兴逗笑了。  
   
“看着那儿笑！”伯贤大声说道。  
   
“你得把整个部分都编辑一遍了，”艺兴指着他大腿上的手，“……拿走，好吗？”  
   
 

 

   
“和我在一起的正是艺兴！”伯贤的手在艺兴旁边摇晃着，模仿吵闹的人群欢呼。“很多人在我的SNS上留言说希望我做这个视频。我不知道你们中有多少人是为了截搞笑动图才这么说的，也不知道有多少人是因为想看我和艺兴再次一起做视频，但这就是了。这个“My Boyfriend Does My Makeup”的标签。”  
   
艺兴轻轻鼓掌。“男朋友”这个词对他来说是一种新鲜的感觉。听到这个词连着“化妆”又是另外一种感觉了。  
   
“那么，艺兴。”  
   
他转而凝视伯贤，“嗯？”  
   
“你化过妆吗？”  
   
呼吸中的空气卡在他的胸腔，肩膀和他身体余下部分一齐紧张起来。“呃……”在他很多的音乐录影带中，他都让别人帮他化妆。甚至允许伯贤在他脸上测试新的妆容，但他从没拿过那些工具。“唇膏算吗？”  
   
伯贤一边思考一边发出哼哼声。“有色的？”  
   
艺兴摇头。  
   
“那就不是。”他再次对着摄影机拍拍手。“我们可以开始让我看起来性感了吗？”  
   
   
 

 

   
艺兴和伯贤交换了一下眼神。艺兴用力咬着下唇，目光从伯贤身上游到桌面，又重新移回伯贤身上。  
   
“啊，我要疯了，”艺兴怒冲冲地歪着脑袋。“你们看到没？他搞出多少幺蛾子出来？哎哟喂。这也太有负担了。”  
   
伯贤发出一阵得意地轻笑。这挑战并非一场比赛，艺兴却觉得自己输了。  
   
“我也要给他来点乱七八糟的东西。这有一瓶像洗手液的东西，一只鲨鱼和其他古怪玩意儿。”再次，伯贤笑了起来，好像他完全可以浪费他生命中的时间看艺兴烦恼焦急。  
   
“嘿，”伯贤轻轻地推了他一下。“我已经准备好了我的脸。这是你唯一能得到的暗示。”  
   
和往常一样，艺兴可以看出伯贤比他看起来更温柔。他伸手去一瓶他曾在视频中看到伯贤使用的瓶子。其他瓶子可能太旧或太新，艺兴无法正确认出。“粉底”，他读到标签，然后把它放到镜头前，他知道伯贤经常向观众展示他所使用的东西。  
   
他把一些粉底挤在手背上。  
   
伯贤将下巴搁在艺兴的肩膀上，凝视那里。那些浅色液体安稳地淌在艺兴手里，他茫然地对它们眨了眨眼睛。相比之下，伯贤的肤色更为白皙，但仍然没有像这样苍白。  
   
“伯贤——呃，涂这个就会改变你的肤色，对吗？”  
   
他感觉到伯贤的下巴朝他的肩膀陷进一点，表达点头的另一种方式。  
   
“好的，坐直。”艺兴用他右手的无名指沾了沾粉底，一点点地把它涂在额头，脸颊和下巴上。  
   
“哇。艺兴，你为什么把粉底涂在那儿？”如果伯贤没有笑着这么说，艺兴会认为他已经搞砸了。  
   
“那……因为你需要在最红的地方盖最多的粉底？”  
   
当伯贤用力地拍了拍他的背时，艺兴向前踉跄了一下。“某人一直在看我的视频啊。”  
   
当然，他当然会看。用上床睡觉前的几小时来仔细地观看和记录伯贤最新的上传内容。他讨厌不完美，即使这是一个愚蠢的挑战视频。他不想让伯贤和他们的粉丝失望。  
   
“化妆前你洗手了吗？”  
   
“没，”艺兴干巴巴地回答，明显说谎了。  
   
   
 

 

   
“那是什么？”伯贤碰碰艺兴手中的小管。  
   
他把那东西拿到自己眼睛跟前，一字一顿地说，“遮——瑕——膏。”  
   
“叮叮叮，”化妆师在座位上扭动着身子。“把它涂在你认为我不完美的部位。”  
   
艺兴嘴唇弯起，回以一个微笑。“你没有那种部位。”  
   
“真的？”伯贤立刻高声回道。他假装生气，把枕头打翻了。“把它涂在我的皱纹上，因为你刚才的傻话才长出来的那条。”  
   
那只抚上他大腿的手告诉他伯贤比他允许表现出的喜欢那条皱纹。  
   
   
 

 

   
他有些气急败坏。不管他上了多少颜色，都与他头脑中的形象不符。他不得不把这个部分交给伯贤，在他的视频中这部分总是非常简单。说到底，伯贤变得不太安分，并开始在艺兴的脸前打鼾。  
   
艺兴把刷子放在伯贤嘴唇上。“嘘。这位艺术家正在工作。”  
   
“你知道你不必把蒙娜丽莎画在我眼皮上。你已经在这里停了十分钟了。那颜色你用没了？我担心你在这方面太专业了。”  
   
当伯贤闭上眼睛，他看起来格外安静，看起来和他往常入睡的模样时很像。但那张嘴却一直在动，持续摧毁艺兴的专注力，所以艺兴不得不把刷子摁在他的嘴唇上。一种暂时却是他仅有的解决方法。  
   
伯贤玩笑地咬了一口刷子。他的下唇噘嘴般的模样让艺兴的心突然紧了一下。  
   
艺兴尽可能温和地对待他的男朋友的脸。（他的确花了那么多时间来扫高光和修容。）“伯贤啊……你的眼睛一直不对称的吗？”“  
“如果你不把我的眼影用得像你弹吉他一样，也许我不这样。”  
   
艺兴没有回答。他觉得如果涂更多的粉底就可以把眼妆弄得显眼一点儿。  
   
 

 

   
伯贤把手持式镜子检查自己时，艺兴就把所有化妆用品放回放在旁边的袋子里。（他做任何事都意味着他可以避免看到伯贤的反应。）  
   
“我得说我看起来很性感。我喜欢像爱德华·卡伦这样的概念，如果爱德华·卡伦在他死前三个月不睡觉，他的眼睛是那么血红，红到眼睑上。“伯贤把脸转向一边，朝照相机靠近。“伙计们，看看这个高光。”  
   
“我在画那个紫红色的眼妆，”艺兴转动着手中的一小瓶眼影。那是他第一次看伯贤的视频。在那个视频中，伯贤唱了艺兴的一首歌。他从不过多关注浓烈的妆容，但他就是无法将那面容从他脑中删去。  
   
伯贤的手又蹭了蹭他的大腿。在他反应过来之前艺兴将他的另一只大腿挪了过来，伯贤的手指被锁在了艺兴的大腿之间。  
   
“你还在眼睛下面签了个名，”他笑着说。“以防有人没注意到的浓妆，我喜欢。这是你第一次化妆，我觉得你已经做得很好了。我真的这么觉得。不过你知道你忘记什么了吗？”  
   
在听完恭维后，尽管他知道伯贤很好，但有些还是忍不住笑了。伯贤的真诚和体贴有一种使他美丽的方法（即使艺兴弄乱了他的脸）。在问他忘记什么之前，他轻轻地握了一下对方的手。  
   
伯贤微笑的时候眯起了眼睛。上眼皮和下眼皮的紫红色几乎碰在一起，在他脸上形成两道实心的竖杠。“你忘了加唇膏。”


End file.
